


I'm Not Perfect

by Biwb247



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, But for Haechan tho, I swear he used to be patient but like DOYOUNG, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Taeyong is impatient, Underage Drinking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247
Summary: Doyoung terlalu banyak berpikir, itu masalahnya. Tapi apa salahnya banyak berpikir? Dia hanya terlalu sering meragukan diri nya sendiri. Juga terlalu memikirkan pikiran orang lain terhadap diri nya.Yah, nama nya juga Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I'm Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom doyoung forever! Maaf kalau ada salah kata ):

Memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi itu sama sekali bukan Doyoung. Dia di minta oleh staff untuk lebih sering menceritakan soal diri nya, tapi, dia tidak memiliki apapun menarik yang bisa diceritakan. Semua nya tau itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Doyoung harus terus bisa menjalankan perintah dari staff. Karena itu demi kebaikan _image_ dia juga.

Meskipun terkadang otak dan hati nya berkata lain, _"fuck everything."_

Namun tentu saja, Doyoung tau rasa hormat. Lagipula dia yang menginginkan ini. Jadi mau tidak mau, harus bisa menghadapi kelelahan ini. Untung saja uang nya setara dengan semua kesibukan yang dia lalui.

Katakan saja Doyoung ini manusia buruk untuk berpikir seperti itu. Tapi bukankah semua manusia sama saja?

Ah. Dia berpikir negatif lagi.

Darimana dia mendapat pikiran seperti ini sih?

Lalu dia mengedipkan mata nya, mencoba memfokuskan diri pada lingkungan sekitar. Untuk sadar kalau dia sedang di kelilingi oleh kawan-kawan bisnis nya. Alias, teman dekat. Mereka sedang minum-minum di asrama.

Hanya untuk para Hyung nya saja. Atau itu yang Haechan katakan selagi dia meneguk minuman keras masuk ke kerongkongan nya. Selama tidak ada kamera, dan tidak ada jadwal, mereka semua akan santai. Hanya sedikit membantah perintah tidak apa.

"Hyung, dia mabuk," komentar Mark mendadak.

"Siapa?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Hyung." Jawab nya.

"Siapa?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Doyoung-hyung."

"Kenapa?"

Mark tertawa pelan, mengusap hidung nya yang mengeluarkan ingus. Apa dia kedinginan? Bukankah _AC_ sudah dinyalakan? Oh. Mungkin karena itu. "Aku bilang, Doyoung-hyung mabuk, ke Taeyong-hyung."

Itu membuat Doyoung menengok ke sahabat nya yang hanya menyeringai di balik gelas kecil.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?" Doyoung bertanya pada musuh bebuyutan nya itu. Dan Taeyong menggeleng.

Tanpa sadar Doyoung malah memperhatikan paras wajah dari teman — ? Sahabat? Musuh? Kawan? Kakak? — nya itu. Bagaimana bola mata nya yang bulat mengesankan bahwa dia ini orang polos. Tapi Doyoung tau kalau dia itu jauh dari kata polos. Kemudian hidung miliknya benar-benar sempurna.

Seakan Tuhan menciptakan Taeyong itu semata-mata kepada makhluknya selagi mengatakan, _"lihatlah! Ini definisi dari kecantikan!"_

Bibir miliknya yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis, namun juga tidak tebal, biasa digunakan untuk mengucapkan kalimat kasar juga sarkastik kepada nya. Apa tidak bisa mulut itu digunakan untuk hal lain? Contohnya menempelkan itu pada mulut Doyoung.

Jika masih ada banyak waktu dimana Doyoung sering mabuk, pasti akan ada ratusan buku menjelaskan kesempurnaan Taeyong.

Mendadak Johnny berdeham dengan keras sekali, membuat suasana nya hilang.

Tapi pandangan Doyoung masih menatap pada Taeyong. Yang terus menatapnya kembali. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Johnny diantara mereka berdua, pasti Doyoung sudah akan–

"Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman disini," ujar Johnny dari tengah-tengah mereka. "Kalau kalian ingin aku pindah, bilang saja."

Doyoung pun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Taeyong membuang muka. "Tsk," decak nya pelan. "Kurasa malam ini sudah cukup. Aku mau tidur." Doyoung beranjak dari lantai, merasa sangat lelah juga tidak terlalu sadar.

Untung saja mereka tidak mendengarkan permintaan mabuk Jaehyun yang ingin pesta kecil ini diadakan di klub. Bisa-bisa mereka semua berada dalam masalah besar. Akan ada skandal baru. Terutama kalau Haechan ikut. Apalagi Doyoung saja sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan lurus.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika ada sebuah lengan melingkar ke pinggang nya, "Aku antar ke kamar."

Suara yang dalam nan menawan. Bagaimana bisa suatu suara itu sangat menawan? Jujur saja, Doyoung bisa berjalan. Meskipun mabuk, Doyoung tidak bodoh. Tapi selagi ada kesempatan untuk berada dalam pelukan Taeyong nya, kenapa tidak?

Pintu dibuka, dan Doyoung merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang. Wangi nya sangat familiar, membuat hati nya merasa hangat, juga badannya menjadi semakin lemas. "Minum air dulu," suara malaikat itu lagi.

"Tidak mau," gumam Doyoung pelan. "Aku maunya hyung."

"Minum air dulu. Bangun, sini." Perintah Taeyong, mengubah posisi Doyoung menjadi duduk bersandar ke tubuhnya, sebuah botol minum di sodorkan pada bibir nya.

Mau tidak mau, Doyoung menerima botolnya untuk diminum. Setelah habis, Taeyong menidurkan nya kembali, dan Doyoung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Taeyong. "Jangan pergi." Gerutu nya pelan.

Mungkin hanya halusinasi, tapi dia melihat Taeyong menggigit bibir nya berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum.

Dia perlahan melepaskan genggaman Doyoung pada nya. "Siapa yang jangan pergi?" Tanya dia.

"Hyung." Jawab nya.

"Siapa nama Hyung?" Goda Taeyong lagi.

"Taeyong-hyung.." rengek nya pelan.

Taeyong terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap bibir bawah milik Doyoung. Bekas usapannya terasa panas, dan sudah jelas Doyoung menyukai nya. Dia selalu suka saat Taeyong menutup mulutnya dengan sengaja.

Doyoung bisa mendengar temannya terkesiap saat dia menghisap jari nya. "Doyoung," gumam Taeyong pelan. "Kamu selalu seperti ini saat mabuk.."

Mendengar itu, Doyoung hanya bergumam pelan di sekitar ibu jari Taeyong.

"Pagi nya, kamu tidak akan ingat." Ujar Taeyong dengan nada rendah, penuh nafsu. "Dan aku terpaksa harus terus melupakan setiap kali kita melakukan nya. Seakan kita tidak pernah tidur bersama."

"Harus mendengarkan mu marah-marah seperti itu, pada saat aku bisa membuatmu mengerang juga mendesahkan nama ku. Kenapa kamu selalu seperti ini, Doyoung?"

Perlahan Doyoung mengeluarkan jari nya dari mulut dia, memutuskan untuk menjulurkan lidah dia keluar pada Taeyong.

Dan tanpa harus disuruh dua kali, Taeyong sudah menundukkan tubuhnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu dengan Doyoung yang langsung melingkari lengannya pada leher Taeyong memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah bertemu lidah, seakan mereka bertarung dalam perang demi memutuskan siapa yang dominan disini.

Meski kedua nya sudah tau kalau Taeyong akan menang.

Suara desahan pelan juga kecupan mesum menggema di dalam ruangan ini. Membuat Doyoung teringat akan teman-teman mereka yang masih diluar.

Setiap kali mereka mabuk, pasti berakhir dengan sex. Dan teman mereka tau soal itu. Karena itu tidak ada yang pernah mencoba mendekati Doyoung baik mabuk atau tidak mabuk. Dia sudah di tandai oleh Taeyong.

"Doyoung, kumohon, bisa kamu ingat ini di pagi hari?" Bisik Taeyong pelan.

_Entahlah, Hyung, apa pikiran negatif ku bisa pergi?_ Pikir Doyoung dalam hati. _Apa aku bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa kita ini artis? Apa aku bisa tidak peduli soal pikiran fans?_

Tidak ada jawaban pasti dari Doyoung. Dan Taeyong menumpahkan rasa kekecewaan itu dengan menekan Doyoung ke ranjang. Menghentakkan pinggulnya selagi yang lainnya mendesah, mencengkram selimut di bawah dia erat.

______________________

"Pagi, hyung." Sapa Jungwoo dengan senyum.

Doyoung tidak ada energi untuk membalas senyuman itu. Pinggang nya nyeri, sedangkan pantat dia terasa berdenyut sakit. Belum lagi kepala nya. "Woo.. tolong... Itu.." pinta nya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sudah ada pil bersama air minum di tangannya.

"Doyoung, bisa kita bicara?" Ada suara Johnny dari belakang nya. Dan dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menengok pada nya. Terlalu lelah.

"Mmh.." jawab Doyoung sebisa nya, mengambil tempat di meja makan selagi meringis pelan menahan sakit pada pantat nya.

Jungwoo menaruh mangkuk berisi ramyeon ke depan Doyoung, lalu dia berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sepertinya ramyeon ini untuk Doyoung.

Johnny berdeham pelan, "Kamu.. apa pinggang mu sakit?" Tanya dia.

Doyoung mengangguk pelan, selagi mengaduk ramyeon nya itu. Memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab agar Johnny bisa langsung bicara ke inti. "Apa kamu tidak penasaran kenapa setiap selesai mabuk pasti pinggang mu selalu sakit?" Tanya Johnny.

Perlahan Doyoung menggeleng. Johnny merengut, "Doyoung. Apa yang setidaknya kamu ingat terakhir kali, semalam?"

_Taeyong membuatku tidak ingat apapun selain perasaan nikmat yang luar biasa dan nama nya seorang._ Pikir Doyoung dengan sarkastik. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan itu. Karena dengan begitu Johnny akan tau. Dan Johnny akan memberitahu Taeyong.

Yang dimana dilanjutkan oleh Taeyong akan mencoba bicara pada nya.

Jika Taeyong meminta nya pacaran, sudah jelas Doyoung akan bilang iya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan minta putus setiap kali kepikiran soal fans dan bagaimana tidak semua mendukung hubungan antar lelaki.

Lagipula fans itu nomor satu, kan? Apalagi Doyoung tidak begitu populer dibandingkan yang lain. Dikarenakan diri nya kurang tampan.

_Yang dimana itu tidak benar,_ ujar Jungwoo saat itu.

"Pagi.." suara Taeyong di pagi hari selalu sukses membuat otaknya segar kembali. "Tadi kamu tidak di kasur," Doyoung terkejut saat Taeyong memeluk nya dari belakang. Tidak biasa nya dia seperti ini. "Aku kedinginan. Harusnya kamu disana memberikan aku kehangatan."

Doyoung pun meronta-ronta, mencoba mendorong Taeyong pergi, tapi pelukannya tidak lepaskan. "Ah hyung, ngapain sih.. aku mau makan ramyeon."

Taeyong mendecak, "Tsk, lebih penting aku atau ramyeon?"

"Ramyeon." Jawabnya cepat.

"Doyoung, apa kamu ingat semalam?" Taeyong bertanya dari belakangnya, bibir dia mengecup telinga Doyoung. Dan itu membuat sekujur tubuh nya bergetar.

"Tadi johnny-hyung juga bertanya seperti itu," ujar Doyoung, melirik ke Johnny. Hanya untuk sadar kalau orang itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Kemungkinan saat Doyoung sedang dalam pikirannya. "Ah, dia sudah pergi."

Susah sekali bagi Doyoung untuk tetap fokus memakan ramyeon selagi Taeyong menghisap sebuah lebam di tengkuk leher nya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. "Doyoung.." suara bernafsu yang biasa keluar saat Doyoung mabuk. "Apa kamu benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Doyoung melenguh pelan saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan menekan ke selangkangan nya, dan dagu dia diangkat oleh Taeyong untuk memberikan akses ciuman leher lebih banyak. Seharusnya Doyoung menolak.

Tapi kenapa dia malah diam menikmati nya?

_Pikirkan soal fans, Doyoung._

"Hyung," Doyoung menahan tangan Taeyong yang masuk ke dalam boxer nya. "Jangan– pikirkan fans. Mereka tidak akan senang jika kita–"

Wajahnya ditengok kan pada Taeyong. "Jadi pacar ku, Doyoung."

Ingat saat Doyoung bilang dia akan selalu setuju jika Taeyong meminta nya berpacaran? " _Ya.."_ bisiknya pelan.

Mulutnya pun dilumat oleh Taeyong. Masih ada bau mulut dari kedua nya, tapi Doyoung tidak mau peduli soal itu. Sebagaimana dia tidak begitu ingin peduli pada pikiran _haters_ yang tidak senang dengan keputusan mereka.

Tidak saat Taeyong sedang menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan kasih sayang.

Doyoung di tarik sampai berdiri oleh Taeyong, hanya untuk disandarkan ke dinding sebelum mereka berdua kembali berciuman seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Hyung," Doyoung mendorong pelan _kekasihnya_ itu. "Sebentar. Sebentar." Tentu saja diindahkan oleh Taeyong, meskipun itu membuatnya bingung. "Aku masih mau menghabiskan ramyeon nya."

Setelah Doyoung selesai mengatakan itu, muncul urat nadi pada kening Taeyong. "Tidak ada," ujar nya tegas. "Saat aku sudah mendapatkan mu seperti ini, dalam genggaman ku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lepas lagi."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh makan ramyeon?" Tanya Doyoung merasa terhibur dengan sikap yang baru dia lihat dari Taeyong.

"Tidak boleh. Untuk sekarang, berikan aku banyak perhatian.. sudah sangat lama aku memimpikan ini." Dan memangnya siapa Doyoung bisa menolak _kekasih nya_ itu? Tapi mungkin sedikit godaan bisa membantu nya mendapatkan reaksi lebih lucu.

"Tapi aku lapar." Balas nya.

Taeyong menggerutu, "Nanti aku belikan makanan. Janji. Tapi sekarang balik ke ranjang dulu, ya? Ya?"

"Entahlah. Coba kupikir dulu." Gumam Doyoung.

Doyoung menjerit terkejut saat diri nya diangkat ke udara. "Hyung! Aku bisa jatuh!"

"Kalau jatuh itu, lebih baik jatuh cinta pada ku."

"Hyung!"


End file.
